Vampire Royalty
by Arunakrato15
Summary: Waht happens when the only vampires who are heir to the throne go on an adventure?
1. The Begining Of their lives

One upon the time of Vampires, Werewolves, and Witches, there was a royal family. Haji Kamacage and his beautiful wife Saya. They had 2 beautiful daughters, who were the pride of the kingdom. Fumaki and Aru, two sisters spread apart by only one year. Radiant and beautiful, hair as black as the night, and eyes that sparkeled like the stars. Red and black were the colors of Fumaki's hair, while Aru's was pure midnight. The princesses of the Vampires, and very highly valued, the girls were taught to fight at a young age. Using whatever means necessary, even if they had no weapons upon them. The whole family moved to Blackpool, England during the late 1500's. Just image when the girls both turned 14...


	2. Fumaki's Birthday

Ch. 2

Opun the morning of Fumaki's 16th birthday, rain and thunder sang her a sweet melody of doom to come. How she loved that sound, more than a Vampire should. Crawling out of the safe haven of the warm, skull-filled bed, she got dressed. Black shirt, with white arm warmers, black and red stockings and black army shorts. Putting her sword on her hip, the silver family crest greatly out-shined the old black sheath. As she was almost ready to dash out the door, it burst open revealing Saya, Haji, and Aru. Fumaki's black cat ears flicked in annoyance; she hated it when people made a big deal about her birthday. Despite her telling her family this, they still did it every year.

"Happy Birthday, Fumaki!" Aru cried, holding out the triple-chocolate cake out for her sister to blow the candles. Fumaki did as expected, and then Haji began digging in his bag. Finally he pulled out a gleaming gold package, with a silver ribbon.

"Happy Birthday, Fumaki." He smiled.


	3. A very Egar Fumaki

Ch.3

Fumaki reluctantly took the small package, and gingerly ripped it open. Inside, it contained a circle-shaped locket, with spaces or a picture on it. The front of it contained her family's coat of arms, with her name underneaith. It was sheer gold, and weight quite a bit.

"For you, for I believe that you will be going on a big adventure very soon. Aru has one, only in silver, becasue the Kingdom only goes to the first born." Haji explained, putting in on his beloved daughter.

Aru then pulled out a small black box that contained soem poision.

"Poison?" Fuamki said, unsure of why her sister was giving this to her.

"Uh-huh! Made it myself!" Aru excalimed happily, smiling all the while.

"Uh... thanks." Fumaki managed, stuffing the poison back into the box when Aru wasn't looking.

They all went into the parlor, and the parents talked about how Fumaki was going to take over the kingdom. Fumaki just slumped back into her chair, as Aru listened intently.

_Knock Knock_

Saya opened the old oak door, revealing 2 men drenched form the rain. They seemed to be 16, but you never could tell with Vampires. They were both clad in all black, one bearig red hair, while the smaller one had silver.

"Who are you?" Haji demanded, rising from his seat. The two men just looked at each other from behind wet bangs. "Who are you?" The king demanded again, as his eyes flashed an emotion that hadn't been in his black heart for ages; worry.

The man with the silver hair spoke, his voice sounding like lightning.

"Let us introduce ourselves. We are..."


	4. The Visitors

Ch. 4 

"Let us introduce ourselves. I am Strife, and this is Zain. We are from the Thatcher clan." He smiled, reveiling his vampire teeth. Strife's aqua eyes flickered to his brother, and then shifted back. Zain removed his red hair from infront of his eyes, revealing deep emeralds, glistening with pride.

"Hello." he said, his voice sounding like the rain falling around them. He bowed lowly to the King and Queen of the Vampries, as did Strife.

"Hello, sons of Elizabeth and Benjamin Thatcher. May we inquire as to why you are here?" The Queen spoke, voice thick as honey.

"We are bringing this letter from our parents, to you." Strife said, handing them a letter with the seal of a raven upon it.

"Oh, yes. My, my. Oh, of course!" the Queen said, finishing her reading, and handing it over to Haji. The King nodded, and then handed the letter to Fumaki. Being in ancient sandscript, Aru couldn't read it.

"What's it say, what's it say?" Aru asked, annoying Fumaki to no end.

"It reads:

'King, Queen and Princesses of the Thatcher clan;

We are in desprite need of...' and I can't read anymore. It's illegiable." Aru nodded to her sister, believeing her.

"Our parents told us to take you with us. Will you come?" Zain asked, breathing shallow.

Fumaki was out the door, before Aru or her parents could answer.


	5. A Sudden Pound of Thunder and lightning

ch. 5

As the group of Vampires walked along, Aru got to curious, as she always does.

"Where are you guys from, anyways?"

1"Xanth." Strife answered, answer dripping with irritation. Aru recided in her conversation, millions upon millions of questions scurried through her head, though she dare not speak them.

"Where are we going?" Fumaki asked, not really minding the rain.

"We're going to the Valley of the Bones. Is that alright?" Zain asked, and Fumaki grunted in reply.

_"That clears that up." _Aru thought, relieved that Fumaki asked her wondering question. After about a half an hour, the rain started to ease up. And then it came down even harder, the winding whispering pretty words in their ears. Thunder sounded, as the lightning sounded, making Aru jump.

"Hey, let's get outta this rain!" Fumaki yelled, as the boys nodded. "I see a cave!" She ran twoards it, the boys right on her heels, with Aru trailing behind, desperatly trying to keep up. She kept them in sight, even through the sheets of rain.

Once inside the cave, a fire was started within minutes. Deciding that it was too warm within the small cave, Aru stepped back out into the rain.

"Excuse me." Fumaki said, staniding up, "My sister is being an idiot again." Running out of the cave, Fumaki saw Aru's shadowed figure, looking up into the sky. "Come on, ya idiot! Let's go back in."

"I think I see something comming!" Aru pointed at the sky.

And within the sky, there was something found. A winged shadow, flying through the rain and lightning. Suddelny, there was a flash of light, and a blood curdling scream. The shadow fell from the sky, and landed head first into the ground. Fumaki ran over to the injured shadow, and poked it.

The said shadow hopped up, and batted the hand away.

"Watch it, Princess." It spat, as Fumaki poked it again.

"Don't call me 'princess', Axel Hawashima!" Fumaki said again, narrowing her eyes. Axel began laughing, hunched over in the rain, orange hair blowing wildly everywhere.

"Why are you laughing?! You just got electrocuted!" Aru exlaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"So, it's not like I can die form it." She smirked, fox tail twitching.

"To the cave?" Fumaki gestured twaords the small glowing orface.

"To the cave." She replied


End file.
